Un enfant de toi
by Domi2a
Summary: Avoir un seul enfant de toi, c'est la seule chose que j'attendais … le voir grandir auprès de toi jamais je ne le verrais …


**Un enfant de toi**

**25 Mai 2012 – Cimetière de Forks**

Un an. Ça fait un an que je m'efforce d'avancer sans toi à mes côtés. Tu m'as abandonné. Tu es partie et aujourd'hui je suis seul.  
Je cherche chaque jour un sens à donner à la vie, une raison de me lever chaque matin … mais sans toi rien n'a plus le même goût. Les choses ne sont plus les mêmes. L'amertume. Voilà ce qu'il me reste. Le goût amer de ta perte qui me ronge jusqu'à l'os. L'acidité qui me brule dans chacun de mes gestes. Aucun réconfort, juste le mauvais souvenir de ce jour maudit. C'est tout ce que tu m'as laissé.

On dit que le temps qui passe, sèche les larmes et soulage les peines. Le temps à passer mon amour pourtant j'ai toujours aussi mal.  
Il y a des douleurs qu'on ne peut apaiser. Ta disparition en fait partie. Je devrai apprendre à vivre avec. Des centaines de gens le font. Moi je n'y arrive pas …

J'ai essayé d'avancer. Mais je te retrouve dans chacun de mes pas. Chacun de mes gestes. Chacune de mes pensées … c'est avec toi que je veux les partager. Pourtant tu n'es pas là … et moi je dois continuer avec ce poids.  
J'ai souvent envi d'abandonner. De tout laisser tomber. De m'arrêter là et venir auprès de toi. Et puis je me souviens que je ne peux pas.

Parfois je me demande si on a fait le bon choix, mais aux souvenirs de ta joie je me rappelle de pourquoi nous avons décidé ça.  
Et quand je le vois … son sourire … ses mimiques … c'est un grand gaillard, et s'il me ressemble sur bien des points, je lis déjà dans son regard ta force et ton courage.  
C'est pour lui que je suis toujours ici. Il est le seul à me sortir de ma léthargie. Il est, maintenant que tu es partie, devenu le centre de ma vie.  
Mon cœur ne bat que quand son regard son pose sur moi. Sans ça je ne suis rien.

J'ai pourtant du mal à le lui montrer. Je reste en retrait car j'ai si peur. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de trop l'aimer au point de le tuer. Je t'ai perdu par mon amour … je ne veux pas le perdre … je ne peux pas le perdre. Il est la preuve matérielle que tu as un jour été là. Que je t'ai serrée dans mes bras.  
Alors je regarde les autres prendre soin de lui pendant que moi je garde ma tête enfouis dans mes souvenirs.

La pluie commence à tomber plus fortement, je sais que je vais être trempé dans peu de temps pourtant je suis incapable de partir.  
Aujourd'hui plus que jamais j'ai besoin d'être ici. Au plus près de toi. Trop de souvenirs remontent en moi. Ils me brûlent et laissent mon coeur à vif. Les bords saignent et répandent le poison de ma souffrance dans le reste de mon corps. Mais le pire c'est que j'aime ça. Cette douleur … je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Je veux qu'elle reste là en moi. Je veux la sentir couler dans mes veines et avoir aussi mal que tu as pu l'avoir.

**25 Mai 2011 – Hôpital de Forks**

Ma tête contre ta poitrine, ta main dans mes cheveux. Dit comme ça on pourrait penser que c'est toi qui est entrain de me réconforter. Et ce n'est pas forcément faux. De nous deux, c'est moi le plus peureux. Je suis impressionné de te voir affronter ça avec autant de sang froid.

Les infirmières nous ont expliqué brièvement que sur cet appareil-là on pouvait voir la force des contractions. Pour l'instant il est trop tôt pour une péridurale. Et bien que je ne sois pas une lumière sur une question médicale, il me semble bien voir que plus on avance dans le temps et plus la ligne monte haut. Pourtant tu ne dis rien. Tu te contentes te crisper et de serrer le drap en attendant que ça passe.  
Puis quand enfin la douleur s'apaise, tu me souris et me rassure. Tu es fabuleuse.

De temps en temps maman rentre nous voir. Elle me propose de prendre ma place, pour que je me dégourdisse les jambes, mais je refuse. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que je sois auprès toi.  
Tu insistes aussi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas bougé depuis près de 5 heures maintenant. Mais, et je sais que c'est idiot, j'ai l'impression que si je sors d'ici, quelque chose va se passer.  
Et puis tu es là depuis autant de temps pourtant tu ne te plains pas.

Les heures continuent d'avancer mais nous en sommes toujours au même point. Tu affrontes les contractions de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus fortes sans rien dire.  
Je te connais, quoi que tu endures tu ne diras rien. Mais tu souffres. Ton corps est mis à rude épreuve. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui me donne la force de me lever pour aller chercher une infirmière, mais la marre de sang qui s'est rapidement formé entre tes jambes.  
Je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais je sais que ce n'est pas bon.  
Au fond de mon crâne, une petite voix me dit de ne pas bouger, de rester là à tes côtés, mais je ne l'écoute pas, cette voix, c'est la voix du mal !

Ma famille est là, tous y sont sauf papa, j'aimerais pourtant le voir à lui en cet instant. Lui il sait si c'est grave. Je les regarde. Tous un à un. Ils ont compris. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mais personne ne parle. Ils ne disent rien et moi je continue mon chemin vers le bureau des infirmières.  
Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, à ma tête elle comprend qu'il ce passe quelque chose.  
Elle appelle quelqu'un et sans tarder, sans m'attendre, part en courant vers ta chambre.  
Je rentre sur ces talons, elle trifouille les machines, soulève le drap.  
Et moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, encore plus faible que lorsque je suis partie.

Je sens d'autres personne rentrer. Ils me poussent et s'agitent autour de ton lit. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. Je regarde mais ne vois pas. J'entends mais ne comprends pas. Ma femme … tout ce que je veux c'est que ma femme me regarde … mais tu ne le fais pas … et moi je suis là sans toi.  
Je suis jeté dehors. Enfin je crois, car tout ce que je vois, ton brancard qui s'en va. Il t'emmène loin de moi. Je les suis. J'avance derrière eux car je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare.  
La petite voix avait raison. Je n'aurai pas dû sortir. Tant que j'y étais, tu étais consciente. Il n'a pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour que tu glisses sur le chemin de l'inconscient.

Ils arrivent devant une porte qu'ils ouvrent vite … et referment tout aussi rapidement avec moi dehors.  
Ma famille est derrière moi. Ils ne comprennent pas eux non plus ce qui se passe.

Dans les couloirs on attend. Personne ne parle. Papa est arrivé. Il sait ce qui se passe. Je le vois dans son regard. Mais il ne s'approche pas de moi. Il me regarde, c'est tout.  
La force m'a quitté. Elle est rentré avec toi dans ce bloc opératoire. C'est toi ma force. Toi qui fais de moi ce que je suis. Sans toi je ne suis rien.

Autour de moi, ma famille vient de temps en temps. Certains me prennent la main. D'autres me caresse l'épaule. Ils me soutiennent comme ils peuvent. Mais plus le temps passe et moins je me rends compte du monde qui m'entoure.  
Il se passe quelque chose d'horrible en ce moment, je le sais et je ne peux rien faire.  
C'était pas prévu. Nous devions tout faire ensemble. Je devais être avec toi pendant l'accouchement. C'était ce que nous avions décidé de faire. Mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Les heures défilent … encore et toujours comme si le temps se foutait royalement de notre sort.  
La nuit est tombée et moi avec. J'aimerais tant que quelqu'un arrive pour nous donner des nouvelles, mais je sais au fond de moi que lorsqu'une personne franchira ces portes, mes craintes seront devenues vraies.

Et je ne me trompe pas. C'est le médecin lui-même qui vient. Il s'approche. Me cherche du regard. Moi … moi je ne regarde plus que le bout de mes chaussures … car moi désormais … j'ai tout perdu …

**24 Décembre 2010 – Time Square – NYC**

Nous marchons main dans la main dans les rues enneigées. Ces derniers temps tu as été assez distante. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je te connais, je sais que tu manigances quelque chose.  
Je sais aussi que ça sert à rien d'insister, tu me le diras quand tu le voudras.  
Mais je ronge mon frein. C'est Noël, nous sommes à New York et je vois pourtant que la surprise n'est pas là. Il y a autre chose. Une chose que tu sembles avoir du mal à garder pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as préparé, mais je commence sérieusement à tourner en rond !

J'essaye de t'attraper mais encore une fois tu te dérobes. Ça fait trois semaines exactement que je n'ai plus eu le droit de te toucher. Autant dire que ce jeu du chat et de la souris commence à m'être désagréable … Mais que faire ? Quand femme parle …  
Tu souris malicieuse. Tout ça t'amuse. Et moi, ma colère fond comme neige au soleil quand je te vois aussi heureuse. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir face à toi, face à ma femme !

On continue notre avancé. Les illuminations de New York sont merveilleuses. L'air de fête qui y flotte donne une sensation de bien-être. On peut voir les dernières personnes courir pour leurs derniers achats. Pendant ce temps nous on flâne. On profite. Ce soir, tu m'as demandé de ne pas poser de questions. C'est dur, mais je me tais.

Soudain tu entres dans un restaurant. Mais pas le grand luxe où on en ressort avec la faim, non tu sais que je déteste ça, c'est un petit resto qui ne paye pas de mine de l'extérieur.  
L'intérieur par contre est magnifique. Intimiste. Féérique.  
Tu donnes notre nom au serveur et il nous conduit à une table. Les choses, aussi simples soient-elles n'en sont pas moins ringardes. Au contraire.

Nous commandons notre nourriture. Ton sourire s'agrandit de minute en minute. Nous sommes tout proches, je sens que tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois.  
Mais le temps passe. Nous mangeons l'entrée. Tu parles de tout de rien. Me demande ce que je pense de New York. Je te réponds mine de rien. Mais nous ne sommes pas dupe. Je lis dans tes yeux ton impatience, tu lis dans les miens ma curiosité.  
Le plat principal arrive et tu ne m'as toujours rien dit. Dans ma tête, c'est le bordel. Les questions fusent. Je me demande ce que tu me caches, pour autant je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sais que c'est une bonne chose. Mais quoi ?

Le serveur revient pour nous débarrasser, mais il ne nous propose pas de dessert. C'est le moment je le sens. Je vais enfin savoir ce que tu me cache.  
À peine le temps d'y penser, que tu me tends une enveloppe.  
Je te regarde, tu es aux anges. Ma surprise est là, juste devant moi.  
Tout courage m'a quitté. Maintenant j'ai peur. Mais ton regard sur moi me donne la force de tout surmonter.

Je saisis le papier. Mes mains tremblent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, car au fond je suis persuadé que c'est une bonne chose.  
Tu te ronges les ongles. Tu ne fais jamais ça en général. Mais là tu le fais. C'est que c'est une grande chose que doit contenir cette enveloppe. Tu ne dis plus rien maintenant. Ton regard est rempli de sérieux. Tu as peur.  
Nous en voilà réduit au même point. Nos frayeurs se transmettent dans nos yeux. Nous sommes encore une fois en connexion.

Je souffle un bon coup et j'ouvre. C'est une photo en noir et blanc. Je n'y distingue pas grand chose, mais je sais ce que c'est. C'est une échographie.

Je te regarde. Tu pleures. Je pleure. Nous pleurons … Quatre ans et trois fausses couches plus tard, nous y sommes. Derrière ton refus de m'approcher … Derrière tes vêtements amples … Derrière tous ces mystères … se cachait mon bébé. Ton bébé. Notre bébé.

**26 Août 2006 – Maison des Cullen**

Les premières notes de On the fall raisonnent. James Horner … Depuis que tu l'as découvert, il ne te quitte plus. C'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi en ce jour si important. Le jour de notre mariage.  
Je me tiens là, à côté de l'arche à laquelle tu tenais temps à avoir. Elle croule sous le poids des roses rouges. Celle que tu aimes tant.  
À mes côtés se tiennent, Edward, mon frère et Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Il y a le pasteur aussi. C'est, je crois, je le mariage dont tu rêvais.

Alice descend les marches. C'est à elle que tu as demandée d'ouvrir le bal. Ma sœur est resplendissante. On reconnaît sans mal ta classe et ta finesse dans le choix de cette robe.  
Et Bella qui la suit. Elle aussi est merveilleuse.  
Mais tu es la seule que j'attends. Tu es la plus magnifique de toute à mes yeux. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Celle à qui, aujourd'hui je vais dire oui, pour la vie. Et quelle vie …

Te voilà enfin. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, il va sortir c'est certain. Plus rien autour n'a d'importance. Mon regard s'est accroché au tient et je ne remarque plus rien.  
Ni la robe que tu as mis tant de temps à trouver. Cette robe dont tu ne cessais de parler.  
Ni le maquillage que tu as longtemps cherché aussi.  
Non Rose, la seule chose que je vois, c'est la conviction dans ton regard. Cette assurance que nous avons fait le bon choix.  
Je n'en doutais pas, maintenant j'en suis persuadé.

Tu arrives enfin à moi. Je tends la main vers toi parce que la seule chose dont j'ai besoin en cet instant c'est de vérifier que tout est réel. Tout semble tellement féérique, que je n'y crois pas.  
Je suis dans un rêve, et j'ai peur, je suis si effrayé à l'idée de me réveiller. Te toucher, c'est me prouver que tout ça est vrai.  
La musique prend fin. Timing parfait. Tout est merveilleusement parfait. Tes mains dans les miennes. Ton regard dans le mien. Et nos coeurs qui battent à l'unisson.

Le pasteur prend enfin la parole. Je l'entends mais ne l'écoute pas. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.  
Seule ta main dans la mienne me rappel où nous sommes, et pourquoi nous y sommes.  
Dans mon esprit nous avons déjà pris le large. Et ce sont les premières note de « When I look into your eyes » qui me ramènent sur terre. Car c'est ainsi que nous avons décidé d'échanger nos voeux.

Cette chanson, notre premier slow, semble avoir été écrit pour nous. Elle dit avec exactitude ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Pas besoin de long discours car « quand je regarde dans tes yeux, je vois tous mes rêves devenir réalité ».

C'est Hope qui nous porte nos alliances. Nous avons mis des mois à la dresser pour ce jour, mais ta force de caractère et ta patience ont eu raison d'elle. Cette toute petite chienne à l'époque, aujourd'hui devenue grande, c'est quand je te vois t'occuper d'elle que je sais que tu seras une bonne mère. C'est une certitude. Tu es faite pour ça. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour.  
Et si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de voir ton ventre s'arrondir, et pointer fièrement vers l'avant annonçant au mon monde entier que tu portes mon bébé …

**6 Octobre 2005 – Une falaise de la Push**

Ça fait des mois que j'y pense. Aujourd'hui j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Je vais te demander en mariage.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si peur, car je sais que c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je tremble de tous mes membres. Et ton regard sur moi n'arrange rien.

Je lis dans tes yeux que tu te questionnes sur ce qu'il m'arrive. J'y lis aussi un certain espoir. Je sais que tu sais. Tu sais que je sais que tu sais. Pour autant, tu sais aussi que je sais ce que tu attends de moi, et c'est pour ça que tu restes là, muette, à me regarder me dépatouiller.

J'espère de tout mon coeur que la surprise que je t'ai réservée va être à la hauteur. J'ai mis du temps avant de trouver comment faire. Toutes les idées me semblaient bien trop creuses à côté de ce que tu vaux. Tu es ma première merveille du monde, et tout ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ne sera jamais assez fort pour te prouver ce que je ressens vraiment.

Je me sens minable. Je voudrais tellement reculer. Mais maintenant on y est.  
Je saisis ta main et t'approche du bord de la falaise. Tu me regardes suspicieusement, et je te comprends, mais tu as assez confiance en moi pour me suivre.  
Du bout de mon doigt je pointe la plage. Tu avances lentement la tête et regardes en bas. Moi je ne peux pas me détourner de toi.

Pendant un moment, un long moment, tu ne dis rien et te contentes de regarder. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses. Si ça te plait. Si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais.

C'est Edward Jasper Alice et Bella qui ont fait le feu. Ils ont habilement placé les morceaux de bois pour que soit marqué en lettre d'or « veux-tu m'épouser ? » . Je ne saurai comment les remercier, quand je leur ai lancé l'idée, ils ont tout de suite accepté. Ma sœur était presque en colère contre Jasper de ne pas avoir eu une idée pareille.

Tu regardes toujours en bas et pendant ce temps-là moi je pleure. Je me sens si con si tu savais à mettre dans cet état-là, mais c'est comme ça. Cette demande représente tout et rien à la fois.  
Tout car enfin tu porteras mon nom. Enfin tu seras mienne et je serai tient. Mais au fond, ce n'est que l'officialisation de ce que nous sommes déjà. Notre amour n'a jamais eu besoin d'un bout de papier pour exister.

J'essaye de me reprendre, et j'y arrive. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu me regardes tout en pleurant toi aussi. Je ne m'y attendais pas. D'habitude rien ne t'ébranle. Tu gardes toujours le contrôle de toi même. C'est toi le pilier de notre histoire. Tu accuses tous les coups sans sourciller et pourtant aujourd'hui je vois tes larmes couler. Elles ravivent les miennes.  
Alors tu me prends dans tes bras et je comprends que c'est un oui. Nous allons nous marier.

Ça y est, nous avons tout surmonté …

**8 janvier 2000 – Forks**

Nous déballons les derniers cartons. Nous sommes enfin chez nous. Cette maison que nous avons mise des mois pour trouver … mais ça en vaut la peine.

Elle est formidable. Spacieuse, claire, et maintenant que tu l'as décoré, cosy. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce qui la rend parfaite, c'est le fait que tu y vives avec moi.

Dans le fond, c'est peut-être un taudis, mais c'est notre taudis. J'ai hâte d'accrocher nos noms sur la porte. Bienvenue chez Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen …

**18 février 1997 - Seattle**

J'imagine que c'est ainsi que les choses étaient écrites. Mais j'avoue sans honte que si on me l'avait prédit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? À mes yeux, notre histoire était gravé dans le marbre. Notre avenir était commun, cela coulait de source.  
Mais ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui je me dis qu'il faut se méfier des apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses …

Tu me manques tellement Rose. Dans chacun des pas que je fais. Dans chacun de mes gestes.  
Où que je sois quoi que je fasse … je repense à nous. À nos promesses. Dans tous les lieux du monde c'est toi que je vois.

En ce moment tu es probablement assise dans une de ces grands amphis de ton université. Tes cheveux remontés sont tenus par un stylo. La feuille sur laquelle tu écris doit être rempli de petits dessins. Avant tu y aurais noté mon nom mais … maintenant que les choses ont changé je n'en mets pas ma main à couper. Bien qu'au fond je l'espère. Pour ma part c'est toujours mon cas.

J'essaye de me persuader que nous avons fait le bon choix. Mais tu ne m'enlève pas l'idée que nous aurions réussie. Qu'est ce que la distance pouvait contre nous ? C'est l'amour qui fait tout. Le reste … Je crois que nous aurions au moins dû essayer.

Je me demande si tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Ils doivent tous te tourner autour, ça c'est sur, mais toi ?

Moi j'en suis incapable. Tu as eu beau me donner le droit, et puis après tout nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mais toutes les filles ici me paraissent trop fades.

Aucune réveil en moi le dixième de ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Elles ne dégagent aucune chaleur. Aucun charme. Aucun caractère. Tu es tellement parfaite …

Souvent je compose ton numéro, mais je coupe le téléphone avant la première tonalité. Je n'ai pas le courage de t'appeler … Je sais que nous sommes resté amis, seulement, entendre ta voix me fais peur. Et puis qu'est ce que l'on pourrait se raconter ? Nos journées ? Ce serait tellement creux.

Le pire c'est qu'en plus d'être un couple, tu étais aussi ma meilleure amie. C'est à toi que je racontais tous. Rien que pour ça je pourrais t'appeler. Pour faire comme avant.

Mais la seule chose que j'aurai à te dire, c'est que tu me manques. Que j'ai perdu le repère de ma vie. Que mon port d'attache a largué mes amarres …

**4-5 Novembre 1994 – Anniversaire de Rosalie**

Tu es la plus belle aujourd'hui. D'habitude aussi, sauf qu'aujourd'hui tu as mis ta plus belle robe. Tu t'es maquillée. Juste ce qu'il faut car tu es belle au naturel. Les autres n'y ont probablement pas prêté cas. A part profiter de ta fête, le reste ils s'en fichent. Mais moi je t'ai regard ». Je te regarde tous les jours en fait. Mais ça tu ne le sais pas. Enfin je crois. De toute façon tu n'as jamais rien dis alors … Des fois je te vois entrain de me regarder, mais je suis mort de trouille. Je ne veux pas me faire des idées. Tu as tellement de gars autour de toi, très peu de chance pour que tu me remarques à moi.

Nous on est ami … On se connait trop pour sortir ensemble. J'aimerais bien pourtant être autre chose des fois. Mais je n'oserais jamais t'en parler ! Mon Dieu la honte si tu disais non. Et puis, en plus de ça, j'ai pas envie de te perdre. Les filles sont toujours compliquées avec ça. Si le garçon veut plus ça les gêne et elle ne veulent plus d'amitié.

Au moins là j'ai déjà quelque chose …

Nous avons dansé toute la soirée. C'est tellement bizarre ce que je ressens quand ont se touche. Et puis quand tu me regardes. J'ai l'impression de fondre. J'espère que ça se voit pas trop. Même si je me fais pas trop d'illusions non plus. Edward m'a déjà dit que dès que tu étais à coté de moi j'avais un air couillon sur le visage.

Si lui l'a vu, j'image que toi aussi … J'essaye de me contrôler. De faire attention. Mais dès que tu me souris …

Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau. J'avoue que j'ai un peu honte de ce que je t'ai acheté. Pas que ce soi nul ! Non pas du tout. Enfin je crois pas. C'est maman qui m'a aidé à le choisir. Mais je trouve ça un peu … intime. Alors je vais attendre qu'ils soient tous partie pour te le donner.

Si je dois me prendre un râteau, j'aime mieux que ce ne soit pas devant toute notre bande d'amis.

De toute façon la soirée est bientôt terminée. Pas qu'on ait une heure à respecter, tes parents t'ont laissé la maison pour le week-end car il te font confiance, mais on sent que les gens commencent à être fatigué.

C'est normal nous avons dansé toute la soirée. J'ai tellement hâte qu'ils partent !

En plus ce soir, comme quasiment tous les soirs de week-end, je dors chez toi. Mais ce soir c'est différent, les parents sont absents. Ça donne un côté excitant je trouve.

Pour dernière chanson, ton cousin a décidé de mettre un slow. Bien sur c'est avec moi que tu le danses. Pour mon plus grand plaisir !

When I look into your eyes de Firehouse. Je l'ai peut-être imaginé, mais tu sembles le remercier d'un sourire, puis les choses s'enchainent très vite. Tu me prends la main et m'entraines sur la piste de danse. Tu ancres ton regard au mien. Nos corps se moulent comme s'ils étaient faits pour être accordés. Mes mains sur tes hanches, les tiennes sur mes épaules … Nous avons dansé toute la soirée, pourtant celle-là est ma préférée de toute. C'est la première fois que nous sommes aussi collés l'un à l'autre, du moins pour une chanson avec autant de signification.

Face à face. Cœur à cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous arrive mais nous avons été projeté à des années-lumière. En fait, je réalise que cette chanson c'est exactement ce que je ressens pour toi.

Tu es mon monde. Tu l'as toujours été, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais. Tout est là. Je t'aime.

La force de ma conviction me fait avancer légèrement la tête. Je suis prêt à tout perdre s'il le faut, mais je dois tenter ma chance. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

Miracle. Tu avance toi aussi. Avec presque plus de force que moi. Tes mains sont maintenant dans mes cheveux, comme pour souder mon visage au tient … nous ne formons plus qu'un.

Ce que je ressens en cet instant vaut tout l'or du monde. J'ai le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Je fourmille de toute part. Des papillons s'envolent du fond de mon ventre.

Désormais mon cadeau ne me semble plus être si niait. Maman avait raison, ce cœur/porte photo en pendentif convient parfaitement à la situation.

**18 octobre 1988 – École primaire de Forks**

C'est la maîtresse qui a décidé des places qu'on aurait pour toute l'année. Moi je voulais être à côté de Conrad ! C'est trop nul comme ça !

Si elle me met à côté de Lexie moi je vais pas être content. Et j'ai pas envie d'être à côté d'une fille en plus ! Elle est méchante la maîtresse. Tout ça parce qu'elle dit qu'on n'écoute pas ! C'est à cause des filles ça, c'est toujours elles qui parlent ! Et des fois Dylan aussi. Mais lui c'est un idiot !

Le plus nul de chez nul c'est que je suis super loin de tous mes copains. Alors on pourra même pas s'échanger des boulettes pour discuter.

Non en fait le truc le plus nullissime c'est que j'ai personne à côté de moi. Je vais être tous seul toute l'année !

La maîtresse elle dit qu'on a la récré pour s'amuser, mais elle se rend pas compte que c'est trop court. C'est la seule chose de bien en plus à l'école.

Je m'ennuie dans mon coin. Au moins les autres ils sont un peu plus près, mais moi, je suis complètement à l'opposé du groupe.

Et puis moi j'y comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Les multiplications ! Franchement est ce que ça va nous servir ça dans la vie ? Je hais les maths ! Je hais l'école ! C'est tout le temps la même chose !

Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il se passe quelque chose de nouveau. C'est la directrice qui vient toquer à la porte. Je crois que quelqu'un a fait des bêtises. Sinon la directrice elle vient jamais. Que pour nous gronder !

Mais je dis ça parce que je ne t'ai pas encore vue. Tu es cachée derrière elle. Tu as de jolis cheveux blonds. Ils sont longs ! Je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi long. Ceux de ma petite sœur, Alice, ils sont coupé court. Maman dit que c'est parce qu'elle gigote tout le temps et que c'est plus facile de les coiffer s'ils sont pas long. C'est que tu dois être quelqu'un de calme alors …

Et tu as aussi de très jolis yeux. Ils sont bleus mais pas comme les miens. Ma maman me dit toujours que je suis comme papa, des yeux bleus bille ! Toi les tiens ils sont presque gris. C'est joli aussi. Je préfère les tiens.

Madame Snake nous a dit que tu t'appelais Rosalie. Ça te va bien je trouve. Elle nous explique aussi que tu es nouvelle et qu'on va devoir être gentil avec toi.

Bah, c'est dommage que tu sois une fille car dans notre classe ce sont toutes des pestes. Si tu avais été un garçon … Nous on est toujours gentil.

La maîtresse te dit de venir t'assoir à côté de moi. Je crois que ça me dérange pas. Tu as l'air pas comme les autres. Pas comme Lexie ! Qu'est ce qu'elle est vilaine elle dit toujours plein de gros mots tu verras !

Toi tu as l'air de pas beaucoup parler. C'est dommage … j'aurais bien aimé parler avec toi.

Mais j'espère qu'un jour on parlera toi et moi. Pendant la récré ou ailleurs pourquoi pas. Je crois que je vais t'inviter à mon anniversaire. Maman m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'invite des filles aussi, comme ça y aura toi.

On pourrait peut-être devenir copain toi et moi ? Parce que en fait, je crois que je t'aime bien …


End file.
